ComicCon 2013
by fantasticbeasts
Summary: Two friends decide to attend Comic-Con and find suprises.
1. Chapter 1

As she put the key into the ignition of the bearly-running, rusty old '83 Volvo 142, she half-expected the car to not roar to life like other cars normally did. The volvo sputtered at first, but then feebly roared to life spitting out black smoke from the exhaust as it did.

She buckled her seatbelt, and double-checked for the tickets in her glove compartment. As she did, she realised how much she despised the name for the glove compartment seeing as she never put gloves in there, and seeing as the only things it held were papers and memorablia of previously attended concerts, and hockey games. When she saw the tickets were in their place, in their envelope, she closed the squeaky, little "glove compartment".

The stereo was down and when she put the volume up, her Kansas tape she bought once at a flee market blared "Carry on My Wayward Son", she smiled to herself as she took the tape out and placed it back into its case. She grabbed the Mix CD she specifically made for this occasion titled "Jenny in my Car" and put it into the CD slot. The first song that played was by Broken Social Scene.

Elisabeth put the car into ignition and and sped off to the highway, excited for what the day would bring for her and her best friend Jenny. Expecting the day to fullfill itself in all its glory. For months now she waited for this to come and now she was finally on her way. It was like a dream to her, a dream that was finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

The little lines of the bleakly printed map hardly helped Elisabeth as she sped on the freeway. She decided to ditch the badly-printed Yahoo!Map and go with the printed words. 'Printed words,' she thought, 'are always much more reliable. Damn these untrustworthy maps.'

She finally mazed her way through the unfamiliar streets and avenues and finding herself in front of Jenny's house. It was a white, two-story home with a willow tree whose branches lazily reached for the freshly-cut grass; the wind picked up and took the leaves for a ride towards the sun until finally reaching back down for the grass again. Elisabeth sat in her car and watched the lazy wind do its job. She looked up into the sky and noticed not a wisp of cloud; she figured the willow tree would make an excellent shot against the blue sky and bright yellow of the sun. She took out her 35mm film camera that she always kept loaded in her trunk and slowly approached the willow deciding which angle to shoot from.

She had taken a couple of shots, content with her work, vaguely hoping the film would catch the rays of the sun, when she heard the house door close behind her. She stood up and looked towards the front of the house to find Jenny standing there in her brilliantly-done Merlin outfit holding her luggage.

"Jenny, you look absolutely amazing!" Elisabeth shrieked as she ran up to her friend to hug her friend.

"You do too! I love your boots! And oh my god, look.. you have the sword. Ugh, that crown looks real," Jenny complimented her friend.

"This is going to be so amazing, I cannot wait!" promised Elisabeth as she helped Jenny carry her luggage to the car.

She opened the trunk and Jenny heaved her luggage into the squarely-packed trunk. Elisabeth stored her camera back into its proper place in a little corner. She closed the trunk and headed towards the front where Jenny examined the car.

"It's getting pretty rusty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean the baby blue is a lot better than it was before the paint job.. but it's still noticably old. But, she's my baby.. I'll always love her." she patted the top of the car and opened the door to the Volvo.

She turned the key in the ignition and the stereo sang "..you know it's time that we grow old and do some shit.." Elisabeth changed the song she easily got tired of listening to and the stereo proceeded to play The Maybe Dead Cats. She put the car into drive and headed towards San Diego where their fate awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound tire against gravel accompanied the girls in their blue car. The crunching of gravel stopped as Elisabeth put the car into park and took the key out of the ignition, suddenly the stereo stopped blaring Helios and played its ceaseless and monotonous silence.

The car park was empty sparing nice convertibles and several BMW's. After a buzzing excited conversation about what the girls' possibilities were in meeting their beloved Brolin, they quickly arrived in San Diego in what seemed like no time.

"We'll definitely stick out here, that's for sure." Elisabeth said as she opened her car door, its squeak echoing against the grey concrete walls and ceiling. She stretched her limbs and looked around the dimly lit second floor car park.

She slammed the door, putting her keys into her purse and began walking towards the trunk of her car, her footsteps more than audible. Jenny stepped out of the car to help her friend with the luggage, her brown leather overshirt a little wrinkled from the car ride.

As far as fancy hotels went, this was perhaps the nicest hotel the girls had ever stayed at, perhaps the ones in Vegas couldn't even top this one. Each room key was shaped differently, depending on your room's theme. The girls' key was in the shape of an anchor, and when they opened the door to their temporary home it was no surprise to find paintings of the foaming sea crashing against grainy, grey sea rocks, and a lighthouse feebly lighting the way in dark watercolours.

The girls set their luggage on their beds and began to unpack carefully. The room was alit with a golden light with a bright white reflection of rippling water from the pool outside. The room had two beds with blue boat-print comforters and so many assorted pillows you could drown in them. There was a table backed into a corner with a basket of sweets and goodies all wrapped together in pink cellophane with a purple silk ribbon at the top. There was a flat screen television equipped with a DVD player and several remotes, it was all mounted facing the two beds. With the window open the faint smell of the salt sea drifted in along with the slight breeze. The palm trees outside of the hotel swayed and the city buzzed with excitement; cars drove by and the people went along with their daily business as the two girls prepared for the day.


End file.
